


Keep Friends Close and Enemies Much Closer

by zutaralover94



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Desk Sex, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Making Out, Office Sex, Smut, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/zutaralover94
Summary: Katara, the head of editing, and Zuko, the head of illustrations, have never gotten along. But now when they are put to the task of a new comic, The Moon's Desires, will there be sexual tension or just tension?





	1. Rough Draft

**Author's Note:**

> So this comes from multiple requests... But here's my version of office au meets enemies with benefits. The first chapter sadly has no smut but it will come!! (teheh) There are plans for a second chapter not sure when that will be but be on the look out for it!

Katara couldn’t remember where it started, but if she could start anywhere, the day Piandao, the vice president of her company, called her and the head of illustrations into his office for a meeting. (Later to be known as _THE Meeting.)_

The head of illustrations sat across from her at the conference room. They held many meetings here, most when discussing a new volume going out or new trainees coming in. She remembered sitting in here during her training days. Almost like it was yester- “Any idea what this meeting is about?”

Katara sighed and turned her head to the annoyance of her thoughts, Zuko, head of illustrations. Now, you have to understand it wasn’t the guy’s appearance that annoyed her. Zuko was hot in his black jeans, some band t-shirt, a dark gray or red hoodie and then either a jean jacket with patches or a worn black leather jacket. To top it all off his black hair way long and shagging, he would from time to time pull it back with a hair band, but the tips of his bangs always fell over his left scared eye. So, you have this mix match version of ‘struggling artist’ and ‘bad boy’. He was nice to look at, just not nice to be around.

So, maybe it didn’t start here… it started in the training room, two years back. They were both interning in hopes to be in their respective departments. They actually had two projects they worked together on. Katara would look back now and say they were a great team. But then it all changed when positions started to be filled slowly by the interns and it was every man for himself. Katara was able to sweet talk her way into editing and translating, while Zuko fought to be in printing. Katara always wondered what happened with that. Then during the last final project everything went to Sozin’s ass. Her project was missing pages, or the chat bubble was cut off, one of her pages was just black ink. Another incident happened when she brought in coffee for everyone, everyone claimed the coffee tasted like salt. Katara didn’t think those were connected, but if they were, it was Zuko who did it. The only one who would see her success and his failures in one little comic. All in all, she ended up failing the last project and barely getting the job.

“Hopefully it’s to fire you and promote me.” Katara hissed out and thumbed through her notebook. She had a romance and an action comic that needed to be sent to the printers tomorrow. Her team was very capable without her, but this was crunch period and she really wanted those comics out today.

“Oh? You think so highly of your-,” Zuko stood as his eyes flickered behind Katara. Katara stood to as Piandao greeted them.

“Please, sit.” Piandao gestured to them to sit again. “Do either of you know of Yue North?” He pulled out two stacks of paper and handed one to each of them.

Katara’s eyes lit up at the pages in her hand, “Isn’t she the one who writes and illustrates _The Moon’s Desires_. It’s an internet romance comic.” Katara noticed that these pages were new to her, “No way!” Katara clutched tighter to the pages. “This is her next chapter! She hasn’t even uploaded yet.”

“You are holding the first copies.” Piandao chuckled and sat back in the chair. “The next chapter will be the final one until the next and first volume that Yue will be writing for us.”

Katara could barely contain her excitement, “You got her to sign?!”

“Yes,” Piandao smiled along with Katara’s ever growing grin. “Now, I know that you both already have heavy workload. But,” Piandao became serious and crossed his arms over his chest. “I need my best of the best to make sure that her writing,” he looked to Katara and then to Zuko. “And her illustrations are White Lotus Comic’s quality. She needs to meet time lines and page prints limits. I expect you two to make sure that she is welcomed and comfortable.” Piandao began standing up and soothing down his jacket. “Don’t disappoint me. Have a good rest of the day. We will have a meeting with everyone next Tuesday when Yue arrives.” Piandao leaves the two standing in the conference room.

* * *

 

“So, _The Moon’s Desires_?” Zuko and Katara were the only ones left after the big meeting to discuss the major things like editing and printing of Yue’s volumes.

Katara rolled her eyes at him, “Yes, Zuko. It’s a romance.” Katara stood up and began packing away her things. The longer she sat there with him the more her blood began to boil. “Which you’ve probably never heard of, huh?” Katara began shuffling the papers in the correct order and glanced up to see Zuko raise an eyebrow at her. “Romance, you know, falling in love, kissing and being happy with your partner?” Katara added a quick humorless laugh, “Oh sorry, I forgot who I was talking to.”

Zuko jerked and stood up at that, “I know romance.”

“Your right hand on a lonely Friday night is not romance,” Katara mentally high fived herself for that one. She worked quicker because she was sure she had nothing better. Katara watched from the corner of her eye as Zuko came around the table. She was sure he was going to leave out the door from behind her. _Point for Katara._

Katara gasped as she felt warmth press in against her backside and two arms trap her to where she is slightly bent over the table. Warm breath tickled her ear and the curl blew across her cheek, “Challenge accepted.” Zuko’s lips brushed against the shell of her ear.

The editor felt dizzy as he pulled away, “What challenge?” She turned around to where he was opening the door.

“To make you fall in love with me.” Zuko smirked. “Later ‘Tara.”

“That was NOT a challenge!” Katara called after him. She thought she heard him laughing as the door closed behind him. Katara shoved the rest of the papers into her folder and grabbed it to hurry after him. But the elevator was already gone.

* * *

 

The next day Yue, Katara and Zuko sat around the table with Yue’s upcoming chapter. “These are great but,” Zuko picked up the three paneled drawing. “The kiss here is sloppy. His head isn't tilted right. He's taller than her by 3 or 4 inches, right? Then the tilt should be more, right?” Zuko went to tilt the paper as if to get the tilt he was looking for.

“I-” Yue started but then nodded.

“Her chin should be up more and if it's a softer kiss, then shouldn't he barely be touching her jaw or cupping her cheek not just standing there with his arms at his side.” Zuko stood and brought Katara with him. He positioned her at an angle to Yue. “And Katara, I thought you said that her stuff is very real? That angle is not working for this kiss.” Zuko pulled Katara to him with an arm around her waist causing Katara to gasp. Katara pushed against him to move out from his arms “Watch, this is more natural.”

Zuko carefully pushed a wave of hair behind Katara's ear and tilted her chin up with his fingers under his jaw. Katara's fight instantly left her. A less powerful shove to his chest as he leaned down and Katara’s eyes widened in surprise and a soft “Mmmhph!” to come from her lips as they touched Zuko's. There was a split second where they stood frozen. The world holding time in place as warmth spread over her cheeks. Then the light coax from Zuko's lips caused her to kiss back. Her eyes fluttering closed and her hands snuck up to hold onto him. One holding onto the wrist that tilted her head back the other slipping up to clench at his shoulders.

Zuko’s hand slid down her throat and then back into her hair. The kiss unannounced to Katara turned heated. And when Zuko took in a breath as he tilted his head in another direction to fit their lips more correctly, Katara gasped, realizing how breathless she actually was. She was shocked back into reality as Zuko ran the tip of his tongue over the seam of her lips.

Katara pushed back gasping. She looked over to Yue with wide eyes. Yue was just as shocked but when the girls’ eyes connected, she smirked. Katara blushed and pushed harder against Zuko to move from his arms. “I- uh.” She glanced over briefly to Zuko who was still standing there shocked. Katara cleared her throat. “I’m going to go get a water from the machine. Yue, can I get you anything?” Yue shook her head with her lip bit. “Oh-kay then.” Katara turned and practically ran out of the conference room, turning left to her office and not right to the machines.

Katara drank through a whole bottle of water when Suki found her. “I thought you were in a _Moon’s Desires_ meeting.”

“I was,” Katara breathed out and ducked her head in a blush. “But then something came up and…”

“Something?” Suki folded her arms over her chest and leaned against Katara’s desk. Katara sunk down into her chair. “Does this have anything to do with the challenge?”

“Oh, my Spirits!” Katara shot up in her chair. “He kissed me because of that freakin’-!” She pushed back from the desk and started back to the conference room. She pressed the elevator button a few too many times. She had calmed herself somewhat as she yanked open the conference room door. Katara gritted her teeth as she watched Yue and Zuko begin laughing at something.

“Zuko,” Katara ran her tongue over her teeth. Zuko turned his head to her, his smile faltering into a smirk. “Can I see you in the hallway?”

Zuko stood up with an apology to Yue and that they would be back. As they exited Katara crowded Zuko and shoved him towards the wall.

“You. Manipulative. Son. Of. A.” Katara jabbed her finger into his chest.

“Woah!” Zuko held up his hands as he hit the wall. “What are you talking about?”

Katara huffed and turned away from him pointing back at the conference room. “You. This.” Her hands curled into fists.

“Full sentences, Katara.” Zuko chuckled and stepped away from the wall to her.

Katara rolled her eyes and took a step back. She shook her head and wagged her finger at him, “We are not playing this game. You, Zuko, will not, I repeat, NOT, make me fall in love with you.” Katara gasped when her back hit the opposite wall Zuko had walked her back against. Her eyes dropped to Zuko’s lips and then closed as his head tilted closer to hers when she tried to keep Zuko’s lips in her view.

“Are you sure about that?” Zuko asked, lips lightly brushed against hers. When she didn’t fight about it Zuko kissed her fully. The response was immediate, hands sliding up into his hair with an innocent tug. Zuko pressed her fully against the wall with a hand around her waist to pull her just a little bit closer to him. They fitted together perfectly.

Katara’s shrug had fallen off of on shoulder and Zuko craved to take advantage of the flawless skin. But kept his cool as he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Again, slightly shocking Zuko, the response was immediate. Katara’s tongue brushed against his, she tasted of coffee they had been having in the meeting. The bitter taste of it surprisingly sweet on her tongue and lips.

“I didn’t know there was going to be another demonstration.” Zuko was shoved hard and stumbled back until his shoulders hit the opposite wall. “I would have brought my sketch pad if I would have known.” Yue stood there with a large smile and her arms folded over her chest. Blue eyes slid to blue eyes and a smirk seemed to form in them.

“This is not-”

“We’re not-!”

Yue nodded and turned to go back into the conference room, “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone of your relationship.”

“There is no relationship.” Katara and Zuko both blurted out. Katara blushed as she looked over to Zuko, whose hair was still distraught.

Yue hummed and went back in and closed the door.

Katara quickly pulled her shrug back closed and brushed down on her suit pants getting rid of invisible wrinkles. “This won’t work. You told me your game. And I won’t let you win.” Katara turned to go back into the conference room.

Zuko grabbed at Katara’s wrist, “Look I’m sorry.” Katara thought he almost sounded genuine. “Let me take you to dinner. I’ll show you I can be romantic and that will be it. Game over.”

Katara ripped her hand away from Zuko, “You think it’s that easy? That I will be ‘romantized’ after one dinner? That in itself shows how truly unromantic you are.” Katara made it into the conference room this time.

When they were done with meeting Katara helped Yue gather her things and gently stack them. Zuko held the door open for them both. “Uh, Katara?” Katara turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. “You never gave me an answer earlier.”

Katara paused slightly with her eyes solely focused on Zuko. “Pick me up here at 8. And good luck!” Katara turned and began walking with Yue again. “You’re dealing with a storybook romantic.”

 


	2. Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko had smiled and met her at the sidewalk, “You look nice.” He held out a single white fire lily.
> 
> Katara squinted her eyes and took the flower, “You don’t look so bad yourself.” She lifted and smelt her favorite flower.

When Katara stepped from her car at 8, Zuko was already standing out front. Katara looked down to her outfit and slightly regretted coming so informal. Zuko was in his dark denims again but had on an actual button down in a dark red color, with his leather jacket and his hair even looked combed but somehow still shaggy. Katara had on a long sleeved navy cotton dress and over the knee, light brown boots. She didn’t put in more effort into her face or hair and she was wearing her shrug she wore to work this morning.

Zuko had smiled and met her at the sidewalk, “You look nice.” He held out a single white fire lily.

Katara squinted her eyes and took the flower, “You don’t look so bad yourself.” She lifted and smelt her favorite flower. She placed it inside of her purse with the petals sticking out, so she didn’t completely crush it.

Zuko nodded for them to start walking in the direction of what Zuko had emailed her to be the best ramen shop in the City. When Katara had mentioned how unromantic a ramen place was to Suki, she came back with, ‘I don’t know, blowing on the noodles and then sucking them…’ Katara quickly hung up with phone and could swear she could hear Suki laughing from the accounting department three stories up.

She went to grab a booth along the far wall, she blew out the small tea candle on the table, as Zuko walked to the bar and ordered for them. She had given her preferences when he asked, something with pork and slightly spicy. Katara, though she would deny it later, did her best to make this seem as unromantic as possible.

Zuko placed down a bowl of edamame and then walked back to the counter. He returned with two bowls of ramen and balanced a small tray on one of the bowls. Katara’s mouth began to water and picked up the set of chopsticks on the small tray. At her first bite, she moaned and sank into the booth. “So, good.”

When she looked up to where Zuko, he was smirking, “Told you best ramen in the city.”

Katara rolled her eyes and took another bite, holding back another moan. It really was the best she had had since being in the city. But Katara was not going to give Zuko the right to brag that he found a good place to eat.

Pleasantly surprising, they ate in semi-silence. Katara looked around to the others in the restaurant all enjoying their dinners. It was a great little place, very homey, but probably always had a steady stream of customers.

“You’re too quiet.” Katara whispered over her bowl.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “I could say the same thing about you.”

As they finished not many more words were said between them. The ‘date’ was anything but romantic. It was like two friends hanging out. But even friends had conversations that flowed over dinner.

As they left Zuko and Katara walked down the sidewalk. Katara rubbed at her arms not realizing how chilly the night had gotten. Zuko won about five points for taking off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders without any comment from Katara. “Thanks.” She whispered and put her arms through the sleeves

“You’re welcome.” Zuko whispered back to her.

Katara could have swooned. The jacket was so warm from being on Zuko and smelled so strongly of his spicy cologne and worn leather. She lifted her hand up and stuck her nose inside the sleeve and took a deep breath.

“Are you sniffing my jacket?” Zuko chuckled.

“No,” Her voice was mumbled through the sleeve of the coat and she sniffed again. “I’m trying to heat up my fingers.” It wasn’t complete lie her fingers were cold.

“Mhmm,” Zuko smiled and the walked back to her car in silence.

Katara slid the jacket off and handed back, “The ramen place was really good. I can’t believe I haven’t had it before you know, since we work so close.”

“Yeah, it’s small.” Zuko took the jacket back but swung it over his shoulder. “The owner is supposed to be getting something bigger downtown.”

“Oh,” Katara nodded at the information. “That seems to always happen to me. I find a new place or thing I like, and it disappears or is no longer available.”

“The owner isn’t giving up that store. They are just starting up a new one.” Zuko explained as Katara began unlocking her car. “Maybe I can take you to lunch there sometime then.”

Katara paused briefly, _Another date?_ “Maybe.” She began to climb into her car.

“So, this was pretty romantic right?” Zuko smiled and nodded. He had to know that it wasn’t. They barely even talked and whereas yes, he looked nice, and yes, the flower was a nice touch, and sure, the dinner was super good, and then the walk back was probably the most romantic thing… It just wasn’t enough.

“You’ve got a lot of work to do if you thought that was romantic.” Katara closed the door to her car and started it up. She waved goodbye and pulled out of the spot.

* * *

“We were told she only had 150 pages she could print on. What is this?” Zuko dropped the original onto Katara’s keyboard, nearly missing her cup of coffee.

Katara clenched her jaw, “It’s Yue’s final copy for this volume.” She reached out and began stacking the pages together.

“It’s 176 pages, Katara.” Zuko folded his arms over his chest.

“I know,” Katara stood from her chair and went to the storage closet for a clean folder to put the original in. “I approved each page.” Katara flicked on the light and began looking through bookshelves for a folder.

“We said in the meeting that Yue’s first novel would only be 150 pages. And now the printing department is up my ass because you can’t crop out a chapter.” Zuko stood in the doorway keeping the door open.

Katara sighed deeply and looked to the top shelf where the manila folders sat. She reached up on tip toes and tried to knock the box just a little so it would slide off. “I-ugh, I know. But I figured it’s her first one she should get to put in how many ever pages she needed.” Katara huffed as she barely touched the box and pushed up. “Effing box.” Katara muttered. “Plus, the fact-” Katara stretch again. “The fact that her first to go out is all of the previous chapters online. Gah.” Katara got it to slip slightly. “And one additional ch-chap-,” The box was handed to her by a pale hand. “Thank you,” Katara smiled, turned and bumped into Zuko. Her eyes flicked up to his lips and then to his eyes then back to his lip. She wetted her lips, “chapter to entice people to buy the series to get the latest chap-,”

Zuko’s lips met hers and Katara closed her eyes welcoming the feeling of Zuko’s lips against hers. Zuko took the box back and shoved it onto an already crowded shelf of pens, Katara blindly let the pages fall onto a work station next to a mailing machine, her arms wrapping over his shoulder. They never broke the kiss as they moved, Zuko’s hands slid down Katara’s waist to her hips and pull her in close to him, hands sliding over her tailored dress.

Katara yelped when Zuko lifted her by her thighs and she fully wrapped her arms around him. Her skirt of her dress was pushed up high on her thighs as they were raised around Zuko’s hips. Zuko allowed his head to be tilted back as Katara sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and let it go softly. Zuko groaned and his fingers tightened closer to her center.

When Zuko rocked his hips caused Katara’s dress to ride the rest of the way up and she moaned. Her head tilted back to hit shelf behind her, Zuko’s lips began exploring down her chin and down her neck.

When she felt teeth against her neck, she shoved hard against him, breaking the kiss and dropping her legs that had wrapped around his waist. She glared up to him, chest heaving, “As an apology I accept that you _will_ tell the printers to print the extra 26 pages.” Katara picked up the pages she had dropped, straightening them again, before pushing them into a folder and slapping the folder onto Zuko’s chest. “Thank you.” Katara proclaimed as she swung open the storage door and stomped to her desk.

* * *

“You stole my idea!” Katara shoved Zuko as they walked out of the elevator onto the illustration floor. Zuko had stolen her idea of moving the pre-print dates on the project.

Zuko only smirked over his shoulder, “You should discuss your ideas in a quieter space than at the vending machines.” He chuckled and started his fast pace to his office. Katara hot on his heels. “You know like in an office with a door.” Zuko opened his door and gestured to the room. When Katara took a step forward, Zuko held out his hand to stop her. He closed the door in her face and Katara could hear him laughing.

Katara hit the door with a growl and stomped back to the elevator. _Oh, he thinks he’s so special cause he’s got an office. Pfft. Effing Office._ She punched the up button and stepped on the elevator when it dinged. On Ji smiled sympathetically as she stopped the doors from completely closing. She pressed the number 8 button and stood to the side, “You know he isn’t really that bad.”

Katara hissed through her teeth and shot a glare to Zuko’s assistant. “Ha. Sure.” She crossed her arms and clenched her jaw. “You know what? Take the elevator. I’ll get the next one.” Katara stuck out her arm to stop the elevator doors from closing. She stepped out and began back towards Zuko’s office. She swung open the door to his office and slammed it closed behind her. “You know I thought-,”

Zuko looked up from his desk, or at least Katara thought there might be a desk under all of those pages. The walls had more pieces of pinned storyboard than actual wallpaper. She saw there three current projects on the opposite wall. Then Yue’s story was on the wall across from Zuko’s desk. Marks filled the pages and there were pieces torn in half and taped back together. “There you go again, Kat,” Zuko stood and gathered the pages he was working on. “Stopping mid-sentence like I can finish what you are saying.”

“Do you have actual paintings under all the drawings?”

“Needed more room, but you are more than welcome to them.” Zuko pointed to a corner behind his desk. He looked over the stack in his hand, “I don’t think that was what you came to talk to me about.” His ‘tsked’ and had to spread out the pages again and restack them while Katara took in more of his office. There were more long tables along the walls minus what was behind his desk and pens, markers, and other items in large bins in different points around the room. Katara’s want to organize heightened.

“I thought that,” Katara was so in awe of the mess of the room that she had lost her steam. She cleared her throat and began again. “I thought that we had really gotten past all of this. That night at dinner I really thought that we had almost made a truce. If not that then a silent pact to be civil.”

Zuko chuckled and put together the folder and sat it to the side finally. “Us? Civil?” He walked around his desk and to her.

Katara stood her ground and found her fire again, “Oh no, I know now that that little ‘date’,” Katara put up her fingers and quoted in the air. “Is just part of this dumb game you think we are playing!” She reached out and pushed him a little when he reached her. “The print job and now this?!” She shoved again realizing he was only getting closer and had walked her back to the door. Her back thumped against it. “Tell Piandao that it was _my_ idea.”

“And why would I do that?” Zuko’s arms caged her in. “To be civil?” His laugh was somewhat dry as he reached out and tucked a hair behind her ear before lowering his head next to hers and whispered, “Would that make you fall in love with me?” She felt the smirk against the shell of her ear and her eyes fluttered close.

Katara had .03 seconds to decide how to play this: 1 - Get mad and shove him away. 2 - Give in and play his game. Or 3 - Shove him away and forgets he exists. Her body started answering for her while she was thinking. Her head tilted to give Zuko access to her neck and since her eyes were already shut…

Zuko took the hint and pressed a hot kiss to her neck, she bit her lip as his tongue flicked across her skin causing it to popup with goosebumps. Katara’s breath hitched as teeth soon joined in when he made it to the neck of her shirt. A scrape. A lick. A kiss.

Katara must have finally lost her mind, her hands slid up his chest and into his hair. She tugged on the silky strands and brought his face to hers. This kiss was probably the messiest and hottest kiss she had ever taken part of. (The second the other day in the closet.) “Ah-hah.”

Zuko grinned, smirked, into the kiss as he lifted her against the door. A loud thump as she was pushed farther against it. Between their lips Zuko cursed. He encouraged Katara to wrap her legs around his waist. This slightly easier than the other day, she had worn a loose dress and blazer to the meeting. He groaned as he pulled her flush to him, Katara wrapped her arms over his shoulders to keep herself steady and Zuko walked her back to the desk. He pushed the few final papers out from where he was going to set her. There were a few fumbles but with every press of hips to butt had the temperature rising and the desire to remove clothes.

In the back of Katara’s mind, she knew this was all wrong. But the rest of her body shushed it. She liked the way her lungs burned from not taking in as much oxygen as needed to finish this kiss and the next. The way that Zuko’s body heated hers. And _Spirits_ , she loved the way his long fingers were pushing the fabric of her dress up.

“Can I?” Zuko’s voice was deep and seemed to wash over her body. She needed and lifted her hips off the desk as Zuko began tugging of her panties. Then Zuko’s fingers were back to pushing back fabric of her dress.

Katara moaned when slightly cold fingers met her heated center. Her head fell to his shoulder. And she opened her legs farther. Zuko was quick to shove the fabric up again and made Katara hold it up for him. He tested her with one finger and then two, the wetness coating his fingers. She gasped when he would pull out his fingers and brush them over the sensitive bud.

She started growing impatient and leaned back, because if they were going to do this… _Fuck they were going to do this._ They just needed to get this over with. Fuck and then get back to hating each other. Katara began pushing at his jean jacket and lifting up this flavor of the week’s band t-shirt. She had no idea how he got away with dressing so-

_Well hello~_

Zuko’s left side was filled with color. Two large dragons, one red and one blue, were tangled together. Her fingers swiped over the ink and Zuko paused momentarily. Katara began pushing the fabric up to see more. Her mind was becoming distracted of the twist of drawn scales.

When her thumb followed one tangle, Zuko began fucking his fingers into her. He groaned as her body reacted, tightening around his fingers. Her nails dug into the art work and scratched down to the tops of his dark jeans. She tugged his hips closer to her and began wrapping her legs around his waist once again.

Zuko release Katara briefly to search through his drawers and Katara began pulling his belt through the loops. By the time, Zuko had the condom he was looking for. Katara had Zuko’s pants and boxers down his thighs and was stroking him. Katara let go as Zuko rolled down the condom and she raised up her dress.

He pulled her hips off the desk and towards the edge, sliding in slightly before pulling back and slamming back in. Katara caught herself on the desk, papers crunching under her fingers. She silently prayed that they were important. They both let out a heavy sigh when Zuko sank into the hilt. Zuko pushed his hips forward causing Katara to moan. She had wondered, but now she knew, Zuko was definitely the longest she had ever had. He was pushed so deep in her. Katara rolled her hips and collapsed back onto her elbows.

“Ah-Fuuh,”

Zuko began thrusting into her in long hard thrusts. Katara becoming louder and louder as Zuko picked up speed. “You’re going to get us- ah,” Zuko pulled up her dress and pushed some of the fabric into her mouth. “You’re so loud.”

Katara whined through the fabric. She was so completely turned on, she wasn’t sure she cared who knew. The rough, long thrusts of Zuko’s cock, the fabric in her mouth to keep her quiet, and the fact that anyone could open the door to see her there. All she need was some crazy Daddy kink to complete this.

“You’re so tight!” Zuko whisper yelled as he held onto her thighs. The constant moans that Zuko pushed out of her every time that he pushed in, was bringing him closer to his edge. He looked down to where he was sinking into her. It was so wet and easy to slide all the way in. “Oh fuck.” Zuko noticed as he pushed all the way in and deep, Katara’s lower stomach bulged out slightly. He thought he was close before but now he was sure.

Zuko took one of Katara’s hands and pushed it over the area. He could feel it slightly and the warmth in his lower stomach was beginning to grow. He thrusted hard and kept Katara’s hand where it rose up slightly.

Katara’s eyes were wide and she practically screamed through the fabric. _That’s his dick. Fuck!_ She closed her eyes and took it, her back beginning to curve as she pushed slightly on the bulge. Zuko’s curses were a stream now and Katara could feel the tingling of an orgasm.

“Close.” Zuko called out, probably louder than he should have. And a few thrusts later he sank in deep and filled the condom. Katara rubbed at the bulge causing Zuko to twitch and then her fingers snuck down to where they were connected and rubbed her clit twice. Her body spasmed causing her and Zuko to both groan.

Zuko pulled back and tossed the used condom in the trash. He picked up the light blue lace panties and shoved them in his bottom drawer. He’d get in trouble for it, but it was so much fun to see that fire light in Katara.

Once her body had come down from its high, Katara pulled down the dress and began to stand. “This meant nothing.” She looked around the desk for her panties and then glared up to Zuko. “Where are they?” Zuko shrugged and began putting himself back together.

“I’ve got a meeting with the printers in 10 minutes, so I suggest you use the bathroom quickly and fix,” Zuko pointed to her hair. “You know Haru has a little crush on you. I’d hate to see him saddened by your state.”

Katara’s eyes widened, “Then hurry and give my pan-”

There was a knock on the door and On Ji’s voice, “Mr. Zuko? You’re 3:30 is here.”

“Give me a second.” Zuko called back immediately but not taking his eyes off Katara. He smoothed down her hair and pulled her blazer on straighter.

“Zuko,” Katara hit his chest lightly. “Give me back my panties.”

“I will tonight at dinner.” Zuko leaned around Katara and began straightening papers they had crumbled and disarrayed.

“No now!” Katara began to open drawers but Zuko pressed the bottom drawer back closed quickly with his foot. “Zuko!”

“I’ll pick you up at your cubical at 5:30.”

“I can’t walk out of here without-,” Katara growled as the door opened and Haru from printing stood with a coffee and a stack of papers.

“Oh, good you’re both here.” Haru smiled and began setting his stuff down on one of the tables. “I was just going to have On Ji call for you, Kat.”

“Oh,” Katara laughed lightly and ran her fingers through her hair. “Well, I’m already here.”

“Are you feeling alright? You look flushed?” Haru asked with concern after he had looked her over.

“No, I’m fine. But um-,” Katara looked around for an excuse to get out and start walk to the door. “I have to finish another project before the end of the day. So, you’ll have to-.” Katara made it to the door and closed it behind her. Pantie-less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stomach bulge? Check. Voyeurism? Check. Office Sex? Check.
> 
> Just thought we all deserved a little kink outside of kinktober.


	3. Final Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And a kiss at the end of the night!” Yue called after Zuko as he began walking back to his office.
> 
> “Talking, holding hands, drinking wine, and kiss Goodbye. Yes.” Zuko nodded and then stopped right outside his office and turned back to Yue’s office. “Kiss?” Zuko whispered in the doorway.
> 
> “You act like you’ve never kissed her before.” Yue smirked. “It’s a perfect excuse to-”
> 
> “Got it. Kiss her.” Zuko walked back to grab his jacket and keys.
> 
> “And all of those other things!” Yue yelled as Zuko passed back to go to the elevator.

Zuko had googled it. ‘First Romantic Dates’

Bring Flower or Small Gift? Check.

Good Restaurant? Check.

Short Walk? Check.

Small Gesture? Does buying dinner or the jacket thing count? Check?

So, what was he missing? If it wasn’t romantic, then how does was he supposed to top what he thought was?

_Yue!_

Zuko looked down at the time, 4 _:45, good._ He gathered up a pen and paper and went to the office three doors over. It used to be a small conference room but with Yue being both a writer and illustrator they decided she would need a larger room. He knocked on the door to see Yue filling in a block on her page. “You know we have computer programs we can print those off for you.”

“And what’s the fun in that?” Yue’s voice dripping in sarcasm. She put her marker down and gave Zuko her full attention. “What’s up, Z?”

Zuko walked over to her desk and leaned on a chair that sat in front of her desk, “You’re a girl, right?”

Yue looked down at herself before looking back to Zuko, “I like to think of myself more of a free spirit. But sure, I’ll play along.”

“What would you consider a romantic date?” Zuko drummed lightly on the chair.

“Oh,” Yue began linking on the pieces together. “So, you’re here about Katara. Should have known.”

“No, no. I just-”

“Mhmm.” Yue raised an eyebrow to the flustered Zuko. He sighed and nodded crossing his arms. “Zuko, how many romance novels do you draw for?”

“I mostly do the action comics. June usually handles the romance ones.” Zuko explained. “Yours is probably the first one I have a hand in and even then, you do such a great job I’m mostly just cleaning up smudges outside of your boxes.”

“But even action comics have a little romance, right?” Yue smiled knowing she was. “The superhero saving a damsel in distress. You’ve got a shot at this. Don’t ruin it.”

Zuko clenched his teeth together, “And how would I ruin this?”

“Oh my-,” Yue sighed and looked at the papers on her desk. “You’ve already done it?”

“About two hours ago?” Zuko looked down to his watch and nodded. “Yeah.”

Yue closed her eyes and shook her head. She sat there for a moment and Zuko had deemed himself the loser of a challenge he created. “If, and this is a strong if,” Yue stood from her desk and walked around to a long table below the windows. “If you were my characters, I’d say forget the romantic dates and just bang until one of you falls in love with the other.” Yue shrugged a shoulder. “But this isn’t a comic.”

Zuko ran the idea through his head. _Fuck until she forfeits the challenge. I think I could do that._

“And besides it’s really not that romantic. That’s just smut.” Yue smiled at her own ideas. “So, when are you taking her out again?”

“Tonight, after work.”

Yue grumbled, “Katara only told me a little of the other night. The jacket scene was super romantic. But she did say that you two didn’t talk very much.” She turned back to him and leaned against the table.

“We were eating.” Zuko crossed his arms defensively.

“Well then talk to her this time. Or let her talk.” Yue stepped back around her desk. “Katara loves to talk.”

“And that’s romantic?” Zuko nodded trying to be positive.

“That and holding her hand while you walk her back to her car and kiss her on the cheek… Well maybe not that since you two can’t seem to keep it in your pants.” Yue sighed slightly disappointed. “Maybe you should go with my original plan. Then come back and tell me about it.” Yue’s smile was wicked.

“Hand holding and talking. That’s it?” Zuko ignored Yue’s jab.

Yue rolled her eyes, “Eat somewhere with Cabernet. It’s her favorite wine.”

“Got it. Talking. Holding hands. Drink wine.” Zuko made the list out loud.

“And a kiss at the end of the night!” Yue called after Zuko as he began walking back to his office.

“Talking, holding hands, drinking wine, and kiss Goodbye. Yes.” Zuko nodded and then stopped right outside his office and turned back to Yue’s office. “Kiss?” Zuko whispered in the doorway.

“You act like you’ve never kissed her before.” Yue smirked. “It’s a perfect excuse to-”

“Got it. Kiss her.” Zuko walked back to grab his jacket and keys.

“And all of those other things!” Yue yelled as Zuko passed back to go to the elevator.

“Right! Thanks Yue!”

When Zuko approached Katara’s desk he could hear two people talking.

_“Again, tonight? Where?”_

“Not sure. But I need an out. I can’t go out with him again.”

Zuko paused and looked down at the ground.

_“It won’t be as bad as last time I’m sure.”_

“Just help me figure out a good excuse.”

“I still think you should give him another shot. A million girls would kill for a night with him.”

“Then let him take out one of them. I’m not going to fall for-”

Zuko began walking again, pulling a smirk onto his face. “You ready?”

Katara jerked and the other girl slid off the desk and turned to him. Katara stood slowly, “Zuko, you know Suki from accounting.” Katara motioned to the girl.

He nodded to her and looked back at Katara, “I was thinking Cafe Jasmine up the road.”

“Oh, fancy.” Suki whispered and nudged Katara.

“Yeah,” Katara nodded and bit her lip. “Looook, tonight might not be a good night. I have a ton more-.”

“I get it. Say no more.” Zuko smirk slid into a smile. “Tomorrow then?”

“Uh, can’t.” Katara shook her head.

Zuko nodded and took a few steps to her, he leaned over a whispered in her ear, “I don’t have to take you to dinner to get you to fall in love with me.” Zuko turned his face a little closer to her ear, lips brushing against the shell of it. “Fucking you is way more fun.”

Katara gasped and shoved him away pushing her chair back to. She stood and glared at him, “I-,” Katara briefly looked to Suki and then back to Zuko. “Have a good night, Mr. Zuko.”

Zuko smirked, nodded to Suki and then winked at Katara, “Sweet dreams, Kat.”

He got half way to elevator when he heard, “Oh they will be! They’ll be of me smothering your head with a pillow.”

“As long as you dream of me!” Zuko called back to her. Someone from a nearby cubical rolled out and nodded to him with a strange look.

* * *

Katara walked out of Yue’s office with her next written chapter, when Zuko stepped out of his. Katara sighed and walked around him looking back down to the chapter. Zuko hooked a finger in her sweater’s pocket, when she continued on, he tugged her back. She surprisingly came back willing. “Yes, Zuko?”

“I have something of yours.” Katara’s face heated up in a blush and looked down the hall both ways. Zuko held up a coffee cup with a ‘K’ on it. “Why are you blushing, Kat?” He smirked.

Katara smacked him in the arm and took her cup, “Spirits, you’re so difficult.” She started to walk off again, but Zuko still hadn’t let her go.

“I also have these.” Zuko reached back into his back pocket and took at the small blue lace.

“Zuko!” Katara reached for her panties and Zuko pulled them out of her reach. He stepped back into his office and pulled Katara with him. There was a short pause of Katara struggling to reach for her panties before finally wrapping her arms around Zuko’s shoulders and kissing him. He pushed the door closed and then placed his hands on her hips. The kiss was open and heavy, “We shouldn’t mmm,” Katara whispered into the kiss. Her fingers slid up and into his hair. Zuko nipped at her bottom lip, “Again.”

Zuko took it as for him to repeat his actions. He let go and tilted his head better then licked at her bottom lip. A slight nip and a moan came from Katara. Zuko nudged her hips and spun her around to face the closed door. His lips laying kisses down her exposed neck and taking her hands in his to push flat against the door. “Keep them there.” Katara’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Y-yes, sir.”

They both shivered slightly and Zuko cursed under his breath. Zuko pushed the sweater out of the way. He was really going to have to start thinking of their clothing before they started next time. His hands slid down to her covered butt and squeezed. He heard a soft hum come from the editor.

Zuko’s hands reached around and fiddled with the button of her suit pants and then let down the zipper. Katara began to help push down the fabric and Zuko was quick to punish her. He slapped her bare ass cheek, “Hands on the door.” Katara whined a little and squirmed somewhat as her hands were planted back on the door. “Good girl.” He felt the shiver that ran down her.

Katara’s curls her hands into fists on the door, as Zuko lowers her pants and panties to the floor. He bites once, just a small nip, to her right cheek then left. His warm fingers sliding up the inside of her thighs to where she was freshly wet. He slid in one finger then pulled back out, opening her thighs with a light tap. She had to step one foot from her pants and stand sturdier. Zuko’s fingers were back in her pussy to fuck her. She was almost ashamed of how easy it was to push back on those fingers and gasp. Zuko pulled back and walked to his desk. He saw Katara drop form and raised an eyebrow at her. She pouted, “Can’t I take my sweater off? It’s my favorite.”

Zuko nodded and watched as she dropped the sweater off her shoulders and down her arms. The small silky camisole laid tight against her skin. He swallowed and pulled a condom from its box. He watched her smirk as she slid the camisole up her body slightly, showing off more of that natural sun kissed glow. She placed her hands back on the door.

While he walked back to her, he prepped himself and then spanked her once, “That’s for taking your hand off the door without permission.” Then spanked her a second time, “That’s for doing more than just what I approved.” Katara’s bottom lip was a pale pink under her teeth. “Do you understand now?”

“Yes, sir.” Katara’s soft reply came.

“Good girl,” Zuko pulled her hips back and lined himself up. He gave one soft pet down Katara’s spine, before pushing in. Zuko gave Katara a moment when he settled deep in her. Her walls fluttered around him. She gasped as he rutted against her and dropped her head between her arms.

The illustrator held on to Katara with dual grips on her hips. He began pulling from her and inching back in slowly really feeling her close around him. After a few thrusts, he picked up the pace. One hand slid up Katara’s side and pinched her nipples through the padding. Katara whined at this and the hand that was playing with her nipple, slid up her throat and between her lips and teeth. “Agni, I forget how loud you are.” His voice was strained, and he pushed harder into her.

Katara whined around Zuko’s fingers in her mouth, her tongue licking between the two fingers. His other hand made somewhat of a mirrored pass the other did, but the time curled over her shoulder. He pulled her slightly away from the door, her fingertips now barely pressed against the door. She opened her mouth and panted around the finger, when he lifted her torso to curve her back it changed the angle. Katara moaned so loud, Zuko was now positive someone had to have heard that.

He pulled her back away from the door and completely. Still connected, Zuko turned her so his back was to the door and hopefully her sounds wouldn’t be so loud. It was slightly difficult to get Katara’s other foot from her pants and for his pants to stay around his ankles. Katara’s fingernails dug lightly into each wrist. He groaned and pulled her fully against him for a second, “I’m going to remove my fingers, but you have to be quiet.” Katara nodded once.  When he removed his fingers, they were covered completely, and strings of spit snapped back to her chin.

Zuko took both of Katara’s arms and put them together behind her back, “Now do your best to keep them just like that.” When Katara nodded again, Zuko paused. “What was that?”

“Yes, sir.” Katara whimpered.

“Fuck, such a good girl.” Zuko pulled back and slammed deep inside her again with his hands tight to her forearms. Katara gasped and closed her eyes, begging herself not to make a sound.

Zuko angled her slightly over a drawing table. He pushed her shoulders down and on every few thrusts, her boobs would brush against the edge of the table. Just enough pressure through the padding of her bra. Slaps, soft grunt, gasps and curses filled the room and Zuko could feel himself approaching the white sparked edge. “Take my cock so good.” Zuko whispered into her ear. “Fuck, so tight - ah- and then you get tighter.”

He pulled back, one hand holding onto her arms the other holding her hip. Zuko’s hips stuttered as he looked down to where he disappeared, remembering the last time he had her. Katara let out a long whine as he sunk in as deep as he could, pulled back to just the tip and did it again. Katara was slowly losing control of her voice and her pussy was constricting him tighter and tighter. “That’s it, good girl.”

Katara moaned and her legs shook slightly. Zuko gripped both hips and forced himself to just barely rock back and forth as Katara orgasmed around him. A string of curses came from Zuko was sparks flew into his vision. He pulled Katara back and pulled her up, so she rested back against him. She sighed and turned her head to Zuko. He kissed her at the slightly awkward angle as he twitched and spilled in the condom.

Zuko whispered praises into Katara’s neck and ran his hands down her body. After a few moments he pulled out and began pulling off and tying up his condom. He put himself back inside his pants and leaned over to grab two bottles of water from the fridge. He glanced back to Katara every so often, watching her slowly pull back on clothing and running her hands to push out wrinkles. The editor handed out a bottle of water for her and he got back a whispered, ‘thank you.’

The sat in the random chairs at one of the tables in silence. Once Katara had finished her water she thanked him again. She was about to leave when Zuko stopped her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and the tip of her nose. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Katara’s eyelashes blinked slowly against her cheek and she took a deep breath in. When she opened her eyes, there was a cold fire set ablaze, “You son of a beach.” She hit his arm, “Taking my panties hostage is not romantic. It’s just mean.” The editor crossed her arms.

“Sorry?” Zuko asked. “I had to get you back somehow.”

“Fuck you.” Katara whispered in a threat.

“Kinky,” Zuko smirked and walked back to his desk with a chuckle.

“Ugh!” Katara ripped open the door to a wide-eyed On Ji. “Move.” Zuko could hear her muttering all the way to the elevator. He laughed when he saw the mug with light blue lace peeking out the top.

* * *

The second time Katara found herself in Zuko’s office, she was on her knees. The editor’s mouth was filled with Zuko’s cock. Her eyes were watering, and spit dripped around her mouth and down her throat.

“Fu-ah- so good Katara. Good girl.” Zuko’s fingers were deep in her hair and pushed her to choke lightly on his long cock. Zuko felt himself tip to the finish and pulled Katara off him with a pop. He tilted her head back and like a good girl Katara left her hands on her knees. Zuko jerked off and finished on Katara’s cheeks, lips and tongue. Katara flinched slightly as a white stripe hit her eyebrow. She whined and tried to tilt her head to lick Zuko clean.

Katara licked clean her lips and gave Zuko a minute. The second his fingers loosened in her hairs, she leaned forward and licked the long string that dripped from the tip. Zuko groaned, louder than she ever heard, as she sucked Zuko down as far as she could and sucked. “Nagh- Fuck.” She pulled off him once she felt he was cleaned off. “Good girl.” He patted her head.

When Zuko had come back to earth he tucked himself back in handed her a water and a tin of mints. She smirked and thanked him. Katara left with his keys in her pant pocket. Of course, she returned in the bottom of a cup of coffee before the end of day.

* * *

“We have got to - yeah - get you an office.” Zuko groaned into her ear. The chair under them squeaked as Katara bounced back down. “People are going to wonder.”

“Mmm,” Katara’s mouth was covered by a spare tie Zuko had found his drawer.

Zuko ran his hands down over Katara’s trembling thighs and fucked up into her. One of his hands found its way to where her lower stomach slightly poked out from where he was. Katara’s hand quickly found his. A whine tore through the fabric in Katara’s mouth. Zuko did his best to find his end without tipping the chair over with them in it.

The illustrator pulled hips down to his. He felt her spasm around him, and his orgasm racked through his body. He groaned into her shoulder.

While they slowly came down from their high, Zuko undid the tie and rubbed at Katara’s arms and legs. He lifted her off him and replaced her back on the chair they were in. Zuko went to his mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. He quickly tied off his condom and threw it away too.

Zuko kneeled in front of the chair when he came back to her. He held out the water and Katara took it beginning to chug it. Zuko rubbed at Katara’s naked thighs. “Go out with me.”

“Just because I’m still floating in orgasm bliss does not make me stupid.”

“Go out with me, ‘Tara.” Zuko whispered up to her. Katara huffed and began drinking again. “Please? I’ll take you out to a real nice place and if you want, we can end up in a real bed.”

Katara’s mind was telling her no, but much like the first time her body was already agreeing to it. She nodded and her hand reached out to pet through Zuko’s hair. “As long as I get to pick where we eat.” She took another sip of her water. “Let the real romantic show you where to go.”

There was a split second where Zuko’s lips turned up in a smile then back into his normal smirk, “Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself this wasn't going to be this kinky. I really promise I did! Also I know this is fiction but where the heck can you do it in the office minus a closed office or bathroom? Asking for a friend. (JK I know there's no where else realistically.)


	4. Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gave a small smile. “One day we were interns with BFF charm bracelets. The next you had daggers in your eyes.”
> 
> “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Katara tried her best to smile.
> 
> “Would you have listened?”
> 
> Katara sat for a second looking Zuko over and barely shook her head. No, probably not.

“Burning the midnight oil?” Zuko handed over a cup of coffee beside Katara’s keyboard.

Katara looked up to Zuko with a smile, “ _Love Amongst the Dragons_ is finishing up on its final chapter.”

“Really?” Zuko leaned against her cubical. “Wasn’t that the really big one when we first started?”

“I’d like to think it’s still pretty popular.” Katara began her typing again after she took a drink from the coffee. “Is it really 11:15?”

“Yeah, 45 minutes till tomorrow.” Zuko looked down to his watch. “How much longer are you here for?”

“Well until the artist gets me the last three pages, I will not be leaving.” Katara continued to type only looking up in short glimpses.

“June left four hours ago.” Zuko hid his smile behind his hand as Katara groaned and began hitting the backspace button over and over. With a lot of force.

“You have got to be kidding me! I’ve been here waiting…” Katara slid down in her chair with her eyes closed.

Zuko leaned over her chair, his arms on the back of her chair, “I know something we could do to make waiting till everyone has gone home worth it.”

The editor peeked one eye open and gave a small smile, “Yeah?”

And that’s how the Zuko was on his back in a pile of clothes and Katara riding him. Katara’s nails dug into the leggings she had worn that morning. She slid all the way back down and looked over her shoulder to Zuko. He had a whispered stream of curse words when she circled her hips.

Katara sat up a little and placed her hands on strong open thighs.  She bit her lip and prayed there really was no one there at this time of night. They were out in the open and in the silence of the office were slick sounds, skin smacking skin, panting and curse words. It would only take any one three seconds of hearing to know exactly what was going on.

Zuko’s hand slid to where he connected with her. A beautiful shine around the condom he had brought down from his office. His thumb hooked in slightly with his cock and Katara’s moan was echoed around the space. Zuko pushed her round ass up and took out his thumb. Katara stayed still with only the tip in. He smacked one cheek and then the other making them blush a darker pink from where the skin had slapped back with his hips. He pulled her back down onto his lap, his thumb again dipped to her pussy and dragged up to her tight pink hole.

Katara pulled up as if to pull away from the finger. Zuko’s spanked her and pulled her hips back to sit down on him completely again. He could feel his end near and wanted her to have pleasure too.

Again, Zuko’s finger circled her rim and with his other hand began to guide her in long, slow bounces. When he looked up to Katara, she was biting her lip and looking down at him. “Please.” She whispered and while sitting completely circled her hips.

Zuko pushed against the tight ring and the whimper that came out of Katara as he pushed just the first knuckle in caused Zuko’s end to twitch. He groaned and again had to guide her over and over his cock. He pulled his finger from her but kept it against the rim in a tease.

Katara leaned back over and panted as he was pushed so deep in her. She shivered when she felt the twitch in her and Zuko still her hips. “Agni.” Came whispered behind her. She bit her lip as she slowly rose and came back down fully. She did it again and a hand tightened over her hip and a groan, almost as loud as hers, erupted from Zuko. Katara kept a slow tortuous pace until Zuko clamped both hands on her hips and pulled her down keeping her there. “Fuck. No more, ‘Tara.”

Katara smiled and sat there with Zuko’s softening cock still warm in her. Zuko made no move to remove her from his lap. And she was slightly afraid if either of them stayed still too long they would both be asleep. “Okay, come on baby.” Katara slid off with a tired sigh. “We both have to be back here in a few hours for that meeting with-,”

“Oh fuck,” Zuko sat up and began searching around the clothes they were laid on. “That’s tomorrow?”

“Yeah 8:30 sharp.” Katara smiled and began pulling up her leggings and tossed Zuko’s t-shirt to him. “So 8:00 for you Mister.”

* * *

The following night, Zuko pulled out Katara’s chair as when they got to the table. She looked beautiful in her short black dress, and when she pulled off her jacket, the top over her shoulders were see-through lace and then back into the soft material like the rest of her dress was. Zuko walked over to his side of the table feel more comfortable with his choice of outfit, black button down, dark grey slacks and hit favorite maroon tie. He was slightly afraid he had dressed too nice for his date with his friends with benefits. _Or was it enemies with benefits?_

The conversation flowed better this time. Yue was right, Katara did love to talk. But she often asked Zuko questions. They were half way through a bottle Cabernet and their food had been placed in front of them. They were quiet for a while just enjoying their food when Katara started speaking again.

“You know I never knew why you went into illustrating when you wanted to be in printing.” Katara took a sip of her wine before picking her fork back up again.

Zuko chewed and nodded, “On our last project as interns, it finally dawned on me I actually like drawing better than making sure pages are printed straight.”

“So that’s why you messed up my pages so bad?” Katara nodded finally understanding after all these years.

“Huh?” Zuko lowered his fork from taking another bite.

“You wanted to be an illustrator so bad, you messed up my outline and did a terrible job printing.” Katara shook her head, “But, It’s okay. I’m over it. I still got the job.”

“Katara-,” Zuko looked semi-defeated and placed his fork back down. “I was rushing-.”

“Because you stayed up all night playing some game or didn’t get out of bed in time. I’m sure. Again it’s -,” Katara was interrupted.

“Jet, he never drew those outlines.” Zuko looked at her in the eyes and Katara searched for the lie he was about to tell. “I did. I was still new to drawing them and you had some really tough thumbnails I had to follow. And since Jet quit the night before with only half of the first chapter done. So, I stayed up all night and rushed to the printers the next morning and I knew it wasn’t the best work,” He took in a deep breath to fill his lungs again. “But it still landed on Piandao’s desk. It was three minutes late and he’s still up my butt about punctuality.”

Katara let all his words settled in as Zuko rambled on about how even though he was usually a day before schedule Piandao always said it was late. But Katara was stuck on the part where Zuko had stayed up all night to finish her project. By himself. Someone who had no experience in illustrations drew three whole chapters. The night before. _And_ printed it.

All those steps would have been looked over by the editor. But Katara had trusted her team, they were all capable. Jet had amazing work and he swore he had finished his work. She should have known to look at it. But when Zuko called and said he was only just printing minutes before, she should have figured it out when Jet hadn’t checked in.

“So, you-?” Katara put down her silverware as years of hate for Zuko turned into guilt. She had accused him for soooo long of her barely getting her dream job. She did everything she could possibly think of to despise Zuko. Even though he was her favorite artist in the department, she often talked bad about his work. Now she felt terrible. He didn’t deserve any of that. “I didn’t know.” Katara looked down to her food.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Zuko tapped the tablecloth with his fork between them. Katara looked up to him with sad eyes.

“I’ve hated you for years,” Katara swallowed the lump in her throat. “Because you sabotaged, because I thought you sabotaged our comic.”

“‘Tara,” Zuko shook his head with a small smile. “Why would I purposefully ruin my own work?”

“I don’t know,” Katara raised the napkin to under her eyes when she felt tears start to pool. “I just figured you were trying to ruin it because… I don’t know.”

“Don’t cry,” Zuko did his best to reach over the table without catching his sleeve on fire by the small tea candle. Katara reached for his hand and her shoulders shook with holding in her tears. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“I am so sorry.” Katara wiped under her eyes, she squeezed Zuko’s hand before letting go and took a drink. She still couldn’t believe it. “I hated you this whole time for something you never did.”

“I always wondered why you stopped talking to me,” Zuko gave a small smile. “One day we were interns with BFF charm bracelets. The next you had daggers in your eyes.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Katara tried her best to smile.

“Would you have listened?”

Katara sat for a second looking Zuko over and barely shook her head. _No, probably not._

Zuko nodded and picked up his fork to finish his cooling portion of lasagna. They were both a few bites in when Zuko said, “Besides it’s been a lot more fun getting to know each other this way, don’t you think?”

Katara glared at him from across the table, fire lighting back up in her eyes, “Eat your pasta.”

* * *

Zuko fulfilled his promise of a real bed. Which they slept in. Actually, fell asleep. Snoring and all. Katara woke up to a warm hand under her shirt, a thumb brushing over her nipple. She sleepily moaned and stretched her body out along the warmth behind her. The hand slid down her smooth skin into her sleep shorts and panties. Warm fingers rubbed over her warm skin, she sighed and lifted her leg over Zuko’s thigh.

“Morning,” Zuko mumbled into her shoulder and ran his fingers up and down her opening. His voice was heavy with sleep.

“Mmm,” Katara hummed and turned her head into the pillow as two fingers sunk into her.

The push and pull from her was slow. Zuko’s fingers rubbed gently at wet walls of her pussy. She quickly warmed up and her hand slipped down her body to where he dipped into her. She moaned when Zuko nipped at Katara’s earlobe. “Hey,” He his fingers from her, causing her hand to be moved away as well. “We have all day.” He placed a kiss on her neck and then her clothed shoulder. “Well, till noon,” He pulled their hands up and kissed the back of their hands. “So, we don’t have to hurry.”

“That sounds nice.” Katara closed her eyes again and completely relaxed. Her hand was placed in his hair and his fingers returned to their place between her legs. He rubbed at her clit and Katara’s back curved off the bed. “Ah-huh!”

“That’s it, good girl.” Zuko fucked his fingers in and out quickly. “Let your voice out.”

Katara tugged at Zuko’s hair and let out a quiet whimper, “Zuko.” Zuko shuffled slightly and lifted Katara’s leg up, his fingers curled up into her, her toes curling. One of her hands covered her mouth the other went down to his hand, she gripped his wrist. “Please, please, please.” She jerked and she cried out into her hand.

Zuko pushed her hand away from her mouth as he moved to between her legs. “Shirt off,” He hooked his fingers into her bottoms and panties. Katara fumbled with her shirt as her bottoms were yanked off. She giggled and tugged at Zuko’s shirt too. He smiled and pulled the shirt from over his head.

Katara leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Katara smiled slightly into the soft kiss. This was all so different from their other times. So perfectly different. Zuko was gentle to kiss down her neck and to her nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and hummed. Katara bit her lip and whined out. His thumb rubbed at the outside of her other bud. “Mmm, yes.”

Zuko opened her legs and slid on a condom, he rubbed his tip against her wet opening. “Oh, fuck.” He just rubbed it back and forth a few more times before pushing slowly into her. Once he settled into her fluttering center, he leaned over and kissed her. “So, so tight.” he whispered onto her mouth.

“Ohhh,” Katara’s head went back as Zuko slid out and slammed back in.

Zuko brought her back into a kiss and threaded his fingers with hers. It was slow and hard thrusts, and Katara lifted her legs around Zuko’s waist. “Perfect, so fucking perfect.” Zuko groaned and picked up speed.

“More, please! More!” Katara’s reaction was immediate. And Zuko answered her plea. Her fingers tightened around his and she lifted her hips from the bed. Zuko continued fucking into her, laying sloppy kisses on her mouth, jaw, neck, and back. Katara called out his name like a prayer and Zuko’s hips stuttered as she tightens around him.

“Ah!” Zuko bit slightly at her collarbone, he licked over the small teeth marks. “‘Tara, I’m gonna-,” He rocked into her a few more times and Katara’s head tipped back. Both groaned as he filled the condom deep in her.

They both gasped for breaths and Zuko placed barely there kisses to her skin. He lifted his head and smiled down to the dazed Katara. Her bottom lip was tucked under her teeth and her eyelids fluttered. She looked up to him with a smile, “You win.”

He pulled back and really looked at her, “Win what?”

“I love you.”

Zuko was pretty positive his heart stopped for a second. His eyes searched hers, “You…”

“I love you,” Katara nodded and her smile widened.

Zuko kissed her smile and pulled back again, “I love you, too.”

They kissed again, and again, whispered their love for each other as they picked up where they had finished.

* * *

Katara’s back bowed and her nails raked down Zuko’s shoulder blades, his pushed up his t-shirt was fell down with her fingers. Zuko’s fingers tightened around the underside of her thigh. The wrinkling up her skirt around her waist. He eyed the storage room door as Katara’s moans got louder. “Fuck, Kat.” Zuko whispered into her ear. He continued to pound into her watching the door. The warmth filling his very core and he prayed he could stay just a little bit longer.

Katara gasped loudly in his ear, her thighs shaking in his grasp. “Zu-Zuko,” Warmth filled her, and tingles ran the length of her body to her toes. “Ah-hah!” Katara moaned and then tucked her head into the crook of Zuko’s neck as he continued to plow into her. As Katara’s walls clenched around him, Zuko found his end.

Zuko slowly slipped out of Katara and let her down. He stretched his arms and Katara started straightening her skirt. “Well we’ve finally come full circle.” He leaned over a peck Katara’s lips.

“Mmm,” Katara took her panties from Zuko before he stuffed them in his pocket. “Don’t forget the dinner reservations with Yue tonight.”

“I know I know.” Zuko cleaned himself up and pulled back on his hoodie.

“She said it’s about her next comic.” Katara ran her fingers over Zuko’s hair. “But she said it was going to be a little bit more adult than _The Moon’s Desires._ ”

“So, it’s going to be good?” Zuko looked Katara over to make sure she looked like she did before they came into the closet.

“Definitely,”

Yue held the door open with a large smile and Suki stood beside her biting her lip.

“I think it’s going to be a best seller,” Suki started giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it folks! It was fun to write again! All this kinky stuff...
> 
> I hope to have out a new camgirl au out soon. So look forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are life! But also come and chat with me!
> 
> [tumblr](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/zutaralover94)   
> 


End file.
